


Shocks and Surprises

by orphan_account



Series: Answered prompts [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elain faints and revelations come to light....
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: Answered prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> 75\. “You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” 76. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” For elriel please?? Love your writing!!

Azriel, Elain, and the rest of the Inner Circle were relaxing in Feyre and Rhysand’s river house on Winter Solstice. Nesta and Cassian were also there- Nesta had healed in the Illyrian mountains and the two of them visited more and more often now that the conflict with the Illyrians had died down.

After hours of laughing and drinking all of them decided to retire for the night. As Azriel helped Elain up to her room as the rest of the Inner Circle started to leave as well.

When Elain got up to walk up the stairs next to Azriel she stumbled and collapsed on the floor. Azriel immediately picked her up and sat down with her on his lap on the couch.

After a few seconds though, Elain started to stir and open her eyes.

“Wha… What’s going on?” she asked sleepily.

Even though Azriel was internally panicking, he gave Elain his crooked grin that she loved so much and said “You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Elain murmured something unintelligible under her breath and cuddled closer to Azriel. He looked closer at her and saw that she was turning pale, and shivering even though sweat had started to bead on her brow. Suddenly she started to shake and turned to the other side, vomiting on the floor.

Azriel cursed under his breath and called for his brothers. They arrived immediately and immediately went into action.

Cassian went to get Madja while Rhys magically cleaned the floor and went to get everyone else.

The entire time Azriel looked down at Elain who had gone still in his arms except for occasionally shivering. He tried to cuddle her closer to him so that she could share some of his body heat.

The entire time Az whispered one phrase over and over again. “Please wake up. No, you need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

It was what he had always whispered to her when her nightmares had her so deeply in their thrall that she couldn’t remember where she was. It was their way of reminding each other where they were- that they were safe and unharmed.

After what felt like an eternity, even though it couldn’t have been more than 15 minutes, Madja arrived. Azriel quietly went to the next room, tamping down the his fae instincts that were screaming at him to stay in the room and keep an eye out for anyone who could hurt her.

He knew Madja could help her more than he could at the moment and that she didn’t need him there, breathing down her neck.

After Madja examined Elain and came into the next room where he was staring at the wall, Azriel immediately asked her what was wrong and what he could do. Madja simply looked at him and told him to sit down.

“Azriel, Elain isn’t sick- quite the opposite in fact. She’s actually pregnant.” Madja quietly told him, giving a soft smile.

Azriel felt the blood drain from his face.

“Shit,” he whispered, feeling as if his entire world had been turned upside-down.


	2. Shocks and Surprises Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> *cough cough* may I ask for a part 2 of shocks and surprises where Azriel tells Elain she’s pregnant??

“You might want to go in and tell her the news yourself- she’s your bedroom,” Madja added, as if she hadn’t just shaken Azriel’s world.

He managed to nod stiffly and went in to their bedroom, his shadows swirling around him as they often did when he was extremely agitated. He quietly opened and shut the bedroom door, not wanting to wake Elain, who sleeping on their bed.

He sat next to her on the bed and smoothed the hair back from her angelic face. She stirred at the motion, her brown doe-eyes opening.

“Hey, why did I faint earlier? Am I sick or something?” she asked, sitting up in bed.

“No, El, you’re not sick, you’re-” suddenly his throat closed and he couldn’t say the words, the words that would change their lives irrevocably.

What if I’m not good enough? What if I screw the child up somehow? What if they hate me? What if I’m not good enough?

The thoughts circled in his head, combined with the poisonous words his step-brothers had spat at him when he was locked in that lightless cell.

A soft brush over his hand brought him out of his self-loathing. He looked down at Elain sitting next to him, a look of concern of her face.

“What is it Az?“

“I- you’re” he forced the words out “you’re not sick Ellie, you’re pregnant.”

Her eyes widened and she blinked a few times. “We’re going to be parents?”

He nodded “O-obviously if you don’t want to have a kid I’d totally understand. Especially with me of all people, I-I mean who in their right mind would want to have a child with someone as broken and dark as me?”

Elain cut off his stammering with a quick kiss to his lips before pulling back.

“Az, I want to have a child with you. It would make me happy beyond measure but if you don’t want to have one with me I understand.”

“Of course I want to have a kid with you but what if I screw them up or something?”

“Az look at me. You are kind and honorable and you are not unloveable. I love you, now and forever. You won’t screw them up, I promise.”

He didn’t answer, just pulled her closer to him. He whispered “Then I guess we’re going to be parents.” and leaned down to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I can be found on Tumblr at @b00kworm


End file.
